transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sins of the Wreckers Part 3
In the wake of Raider's Sin, the Wreckers start to question there worthiness of being Autobots. Meanwhile, Windblade and Rad continue preparations into freeing the others, and discovering what became of Cape Town, South Africa. Plot Raider's Sin On the planet Mir, screams echo. Raider brutalizes several of his cadets in a cave, as they beg to stop. Hubcap manages to crawl away, though his leg is left damaged. As Raider kills several of his cadets, Hubcap contacts Delta Unit. Delta Unit arrives, as Raider approaches Hubcap. Prowl and Strongarm have Raider arrested. Pharma informs Prowl and Strongarm of Hubcap's survival. Pharma then tells Hubcap that everything is going to be okay, and that he'll be reassigned away from 'the monster'. In Present Day, Road Rage demands to know why Raider killed his cadets. Raider mentions that he started to hear voioces, voices from Mortilus. Mesothulas laughs as he orders Pyronaut to take Raider back to his containment unit. Pyronaut does so, and Elizabeth notices that her restraints are loose. Shatter and Dropkick arrive, and Mesothulas offers the captured Wreckers. Shatter thanks Mesothulas, mentioning that Megatron will destroy The Wreckers, once all are captured. Elizabeth manages to free herself, and frees Verity and Natalie. Mesothulas tells Shatter that he only managed to find Nine Wreckers and three humans. Out of anger, Natalie shouts that they're Wreckers too. Elizabeth then tells Natalie and Verity to run. Dropkick offers to go after the three women, though Shatter tells him that Mesothulas shall handle it. Mesothulas orders Thunderhoof to hunt them down. Thunderhoof then has Mastiff chase after them. Shatter tells Mesothulas that she and Dropkick will return once Mesothulas has ALL the Wreckers. Shatter and Dropkick then leave, though Shatter mentions that Runabout and Runamuck will look over him. Preparations for Rescue Aboard Debris, Windblade waits around as Rad instructs some Wreckers on refortifying Debris. Fallback then informs her that he is getting a transmission from Elizabeth. Windblade answers Elizabeth, who informs them that they are in a different Dimension. Windblade orders Fallback to prepare building a portal, so they may rescue the captured Wreckers from the Noise Maze. Fallback then leaves to join the others in Gimlin Facility. There, he informs Wheeljack, Roadbuster, and others to build a "Dimension Jumper". Noise Maze I Within the corridors of Mesothulas's Compound, Elizabeth starts building a gun as Natalie watches over the sickened Verity. Natalie asks Elizabeth what she plans on doing, and she doesn't answer. Natalie shouts her question, startling Elizabeth, who mentions that she is going to build a Decepticon-Killing gun. The trio are attacked by Mastiff. Elizabeth then uses the gun to kill Mastiff, rendering him to atoms. Meanwhile, Mesothulas orders the Chimeracons to escort The Wreckers away. They do so, and as they remove Raider from his restraints, Raider immediately kills Thunderhoof and charges at Mesothulas, asking his friends to remember him as a friend, not a fiend. He then rams Mesothulas out of the lab, going through a window, and plummeting down the spire of Mesothulas's Compound. Shocked, Whirl then orders The Wreckers to destroy the Chimeracons. Whirl, Arcee, Treadshot, Havoc, Flak, Tap-Out, Road Rage, and Calibreak attack and kill the present Chimeracons. Runabout and Runamuck prepare to attack, only to retreat due to being outnumbered. After they retreat, Havoc mentions that all of them did terrible things in their pasts, but that shouldn't judge the bots that they became. If they are to put their sins to rest, they must let go. As Road Rage looks down the spire where Raider fell, Treadshot asks what they could do next. Arcee mentions that Elizabeth and the others are being hunted down, and Treadshot orders Arcee and Calibreak to find and save the Human Wreckers, as they find a way out of the Noise Maze. Road Rage then follows Treadshot. Alaska Leadfoot and the other Wreckers arrive. Hound then takes note of the formation of the snow created by Megalodon. Leadfoot tells Topspin, Pyropath, Bulkhead, Tempest, and Inferno to scout the area. Windblade then contacts Leadfoot, mentioning that they made contact with Treadshot's team. Leadfoot then orders The Wreckers to return, only for them to be beamed up to Debris. Grace asks where they are, and Windblade mentions that they are in another dimension. Windblade asks Rad if they have any means of battling the Chimeracons. Rad asks her to follow him. Windblade follows Rad to a hangar, which reveals several weapons and dropships. Windbalde tells Rad that that will do. Noise Maze II A Chimeracon informs the others that The Wreckers took down Mesothulas. The Chimeracons declare that they must mobilize to destroy the killer of their creator. The Chimeracon Carnivac then informs the Chimeracons that Mesothulas had a contingency in case anything happened: Attack the City. The Chimeracons then follow Carnivac into assaulting the City of Cape Town. Citizens run in terror, as the Chimeracons destroy all of the weapons in the City. Whirl and Mary fly out of the Compound and spots the Chimeracons. Mary suggests informing the others, and Whirl agrees, until they are shot down by Divebomb. Tap-Out spots the impact point of Whirl's crash, and tells Treadshot that they are not alone in the Noise Maze. Treadshot agrees, until Tap-Out mentions that they are trapped in with the Terrorcons and Predacons. Treadshot orders the Wreckers to find Whirl and Mary, then attack the Decepticons. Rachel mentions that they should find a place to fortify themselves, as they are obviously outnumbered. Treadshot agrees, and orders Road Rage to scout the City to find a good fortifying location. Road Rage then leaves to the City with Brittney. Deep within the Compound, Arcee and Calibreak continue searching for Elizabeth, Natalie, and Verity, only to find them with the body of Mastiff. Calibreak asks how they did that, and Elizabeth mentions that they are Wreckers. Natalie asks where the others are, and Arcee mentions that they are trying to find a way out of the Noise Maze. Arcee then contacts Treadshot, who mentions that they are heaidng to Cape Town to drive the Decepticons away from it. Arcee then mentions that they should join the others. Elizabeth mentions that if Cape Town is in the Noise Maze, then they have to find a way to return it to Earth. Calibreak agrees, and Elizabeth suggests that they should find the Anchor to the City. Within the City, Road Rage blasts Cutthroat out of the skies, as she finds a well-suited building to fortify. She informs Treadshot, and she heads to the sewers, mentioning that she'll be there. The first to rendezvous with her and Brittney are Whirl and Mary. They are then reunited with Treadshot, Havoc, Flak, and Tap-Out. Road Rage leads them to the building, and Tap-Out asks what they are going to do next. Treadshot mentions to give the Decepticons hell. Smiling, Flak then forms his tank mode and fires several mortar shells throughout the city, killing several Chimeracons, and humans. Carnivac then orders the Chimeracons to attack The Wreckers. Debris Windblade then gives a speech to her Militia, mentioning that the enemy in question is Mesothulas, an Agent of Megatron. Windblade mentions that Mesothulas has created nothing but terror, and it is their mission to destroy him. She then orders her Militia to mobilize, as they are going to war. She then orders Wheeljack to "Open the Door". Noise Maze III Razorclaw orders the Predacons to attack Treadshot's team, and Hun-Grr orders his Terrorcons to do the same. Whirl manages to kill 3 Chimeracons. Havoc mentions that they cannot hold out forever, and asks if they should call for backup. Whirl tells Havoc that Wreckers don't call for backup, they call for clean up! The Terrorcons and the Predacons overwhelm The Wreckers, and Treadshot orders them to surrender. Havoc asks Treadshot as to why they surrendered. Arcee and Calibreak then find the chamber in which the Anchor is in. Arcee asks Elizabeth if she knows what she's doing. Elizabeth mentions that she is the most intelligent engineer there is. Elizabeth then asks Arcee and Calibreak to cover them as they reverse the Anchor's effects on Cape Town. Suddenly, they are attacked by a large Chimeracon, Sky Byte. Sky Byte tells them that Mesothulas is the only one to disable the anchor, as he carries THE KILLCODE... Shatter and Dropkick's Sin During the Opening days of the War, Shatter and Dropkick watch Megatron rally the Decepticon Movement. She asks him if they should join, and Dropkick agrees that they should, as Nominus Prime is a bit of an ass. Shatter and Dropkick enlist, and Soundwave assigns them to the Ascenticons. Several years later, during the Battle of Frayus, Shatter and Dropkick aide Trannis in killing an Omega Sentinel. The forces aboard the Omega Sentinel then attack the trio, and Trannis is killed. Shatter and Dropkick manage to kill the entire crew, brutally. This led to Guardian Prime into activating THE WRECKERS. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * Autobots ** Wreckers *** Raider *** Hubcap *** Road Rage *** Rad *** Treadshot *** Whirl *** Arcee *** Havoc *** Flak *** Tap-Out *** Road Rage *** Calibreak *** Leadfoot *** Hound *** Topspin *** Pyropath *** Bulkhead *** Tempest *** Inferno ** Delta Unit *** Prowl *** Strongarm *** Pharma *** Ultra Magnus ** Omnibots *** Windblade *** Fallback ** Rallybots *** Wheeljack *** Roadbuster ** Elite Guard * Decepticons ** Chimeracons *** Mesothulas *** Pyronaut *** Thunderhoof **** Mastiff *** Carnivac ** Squadron X *** Shatter *** Dropkick *** Runamuck *** Runabout ** Predacons *** Divebomb ** Terrorcons *** Cutthroat ** Trannis * Humans ** Elizabeth Oxton ** Natalie Knightley ** Verity Carlo ** Mary Muldoon ** Rachel Becker ** Brittney Knightley Soundtrack TBE Notes TBE Episode Casualties TBE Episode Script Sins of the Wreckers Part 3 Script